White Flag
by Merciful Heavens
Summary: Minerva ponders over her relationship with Albus. White Flag by Dido songfic... please review


**Author's note- I neither own any original characters nor do I own this song, White Flag, Dido does. I wrote this story for tabbyhearts...**

**"White Flag"**

Minerva sat at the table surrounded by fellow staff members. Her hand rested on the table's smooth surface, mere centimeters from her wine goblet. A soft tapping emitted from where she was clicking her nails against the goblet's glass stem and her eyes wandered over to where the Headmaster sat.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, _

_Or tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _

_where's the sense in that? _

Her green eyes strayed back to the assembled students who were all eating their supper. The click and tap of silverware against dishes mixed with the laughter and chatter. Minerva finally picked up her goblet and sipped the wine.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder _

_Or return to where we were _

Minerva rose up from the table, unable to remain there any longer. She ignored the looks that several staff members threw in her direction. Her thoughts were far too busy untangling the memories that were playing over and over again in her mind.

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be_

Tears stung her eyes, begging to be let free. Happy memories of long laughter-filled chess games, quiet walks by the moonlit lake, and stolen moments when they had glanced over the rims of their glasses at each other, all flooded back to her mind and she had to blink to keep the tears at bay.

_I know I left too much mess and _

_destruction to come back again _

_And I caused nothing but trouble _

_I understand if you can't talk to me again _

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over" _

_then I'm sure that that makes sense _

She knew that in a way she had been the one to ruin their "perfect" relationship. After the stunner attack, that had nearly killed her, Minerva had not allowed Albus to visit, comfort or help her. Only to protect him from the Ministry; but he hadn't realized that. And by the time that Umbridge had been dealt with and Albus was back as the Headmaster, he had already come to the conclusion that she no longer cared about him.

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

As she continued to walk down the pathway between the tables, Minerva thought back on her last conversation with Albus. He had asked her why she had not allowed him to help her during her time in St. Mungos. Tired, frustrated and blinded by those azure cloudless eyes, Minerva had replied that she hadn't wanted to see him. Another way to protect him.

_And when we meet _

_Which I'm sure we will _

_All that was there_

_Will be there still _

_I'll let it pass _

_And hold my tongue _

_And you will think _

_That I've moved on.... _

Due to the indifference in Albus' manner toward her, Minerva had quickly surmised that he no longer thought about her. And she wanted it that way; for him. He was much too needed and important to love her. He couldn't do all he had to and worry about her. Minerva had known that it would be impossible for him to make the decision that he needed to; so she had made it for him.

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

Minerva paused before opening the Great Hall doors and stole a glance over her shoulder at the Head Table. For a brief moment, her eyes met Albus' eyes and they stared at each other. And then in a gesture that meant more to her than any other could possibly mean; he nodded at her.

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

Her breath caught in her throat and she turned swiftly around to face the door. He understood why she had pushed him away. Minerva swallowed and left the Great Hall. It was enough to satisfy her that he understood. A smile lit her face and she allowed her tears to dribble down her cheeks. There would be a time for them; later.

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be_


End file.
